Modern computing systems continue to evolve in size, shape and functionality. In particular, computing devices continue to decrease in size while functionality continues to increase. For example, designing computing systems with a thin or ultra-thin platform design is becoming an increasing important consideration, while these same systems are expected to function in any number of different configurations. Furthermore, in addition to thin designs, modern computing system designs are also expected to be functional and aesthetically appealing. As the need for increased functionality continues to increase, the need for additional sensors in a computing device also continue to increase. However, these sensors occupy valuable space in the platform design and, in the past, have limited the design of computing systems and the inclusion and placement of the sensors. Consequently, a need exists for techniques for notebook hinge sensors.